


Salt

by Icandigelvis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ASMR, Curtain Fic, M/M, One Shot, Walking In On Someone, YouTube, mentioned daisuga, they're literally talking about curtains at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo does ASMR videos on YouTube and Tobio likes to fall asleep to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> ASMR = Autonomous sensory meridian response. It's this phenomenon on YouTube where a bunch of people fondle sacks of nuts and whisper about their days in your ears. It's surprisingly soothing and really kinda cool. And when I was a bit tipsy I got the idea of Shoyo and Suga doing that stuff and this appeared.

Tobio was having a rough day; his shoulders felt stiff and his legs were already tired and worn out from exercising. He had been running a few more laps than usual before practice, so it wasn’t really unexpected but neither was it welcomed. The setter loved to feel a bit sore after a good match or practice; it showed he had progressed. Walking inside his house with his legs almost shaking wasn’t ideal and he could only imagine how awful his knees would feel in the morning. 

He gave his parents a quick greeting, surprised to see his father home on a Wednesday. His mother sent him up to shower before he could join them for dinner, which usually was a bit fancier now that his dad was home. He would generally come home from Osaka on Fridays and leave again on Mondays, but Tobio was used to it by now. 

After dinner, which consisted of Kenchinjiru, one of his father’s favorite soups, Kageyama dragged himself upstairs by the railing. He sat down on the closed toilet lid while brushing his teeth, staring at the small elephants printed across their shower curtains. Why they didn’t just get a new one was beyond him, but figured he could take the opportunity when his mother’s birthday rolled around in a month. Checking his phone’s calendar he realized his mother’s birthday was next week, putting down a reminder to buy some shower curtains soon. 

When he finally climbed under his blankets he just couldn’t relax. His body was still aching from pushing himself too hard; he would surely get scolded by their captain tomorrow. Tobio wasn’t looking forwards to Tsukishima’s “I told you so,” either. 

With a huff of breath he rolled over, reaching for his backpack on the floor to grab his tangled earbuds, and plugging them into his ears. Tobio was one of those who couldn’t handle the hard, plastic earphones that came with the iPhone and bought a relatively expensive brand of softer ones with some of his birthday money. They brought just to some of his bass-y music.

After making sure his phone was charging he opened the YouTube app, ignoring the recommendations of ‘how to properly spin a volleyball’ or ‘how to cut an avocado’, from that time he tried to cook for his mother. Instead he familiarly typed in SugaShoyo and found to his surprise a new ‘tapping and pitter-patter’ video had been uploaded a couple hours ago. And the red-head smiling in the thumbnail made Kageyama click it without thinking much further. 

The tapping wasn’t his favorite when it came to ASMR, as much as stroking or actual speaking was, but it still did the trick and Kageyama could feel his worries flow away as in an imagined stream of water. A couple shivers ran down his spine the first couple minutes, but he knew he had been on edge earlier, so the sudden calmness was unexpected but not unwelcomed. And soon, within 10 minutes, he was asleep. 

◀ ◁ ◂ ◃ ◄ ◅ ◆ ◇ ◈ ◉ ◊

Tobio stepped around kids playing by the Lego table, clenching the remote in his hands and hoping it would be a simple problem to fix. He found the display screen that had gone black and re-started it, checking the cables before making sure it was on the right channel, displaying the repetitive video of which bed suited which person. 

The furniture store wasn’t particularly full on a Thursday evening but Tobio was still afraid to stick around for too long by the mattresses in case someone actually asked for help. The couch department was the worst, but luckily he mostly had to manage the cashier. Which was also the most boring, but at least he didn’t have to stress about customers asking for feather-soft clouds of beds for their fragile backs. 

After another hour behind the counter however, one of the department managers needed help with a late load arriving today. Tobio had done the assortment and price check before so he changed positions with the newer guy; Bokuto. He felt like getting up and moving a bit anyway. The handheld scanners the store owned were old and the battery life utter crap, but Tobio was good enough with technical stuff and had learned them by now, scanning the different bar codes before stacking the new pillowcases on the shelf. 

“Excuse me,” a voice calls behind him and Tobio drops the box he was just about to move, straightening up to turn around. 

“Hello, I’m looking for a mattress,” a shorter male in front of his said. 

Tobio would recognize that orange hair anywhere by now and his heart quickly wakes up from the lazy, normal beating to furiously slam in his chest as if saying “That’s him! That’s him, can you see Tobio?!”

He could feel the heat splaying over his cheeks and he cleared his voice, still a bit on edge and unsure how to act. He’d just been thrown into one of the most unlikely situations ever. 

This was the actual Shoyo, the guy who Tobio had watched most videos off! He knew ASMR was kind of awkward to talk about and even though there really wasn’t anything strange about it, it still mutedly felt like he was doing something illegal while listening to strangers whisper in his ear. Not to mention the roleplaying. 

“Eh, yes,” he replies and the guy awkwardly smiled, turning to the mattresses they had on sale that week. 

God damn it, now he made him feel uncomfortable. Splendid. 

“I have a bed in size full, so I was wondering if you have this one in that size? It’s a Kuraudo as well,” Shoyo said and Tobio tried to look at the actual mattress in front of him instead of the guy, who was much shorter than Tobio had imagined. Sure, Shoyo was a bit shorter when he sat beside Sugawara, the other half of their channel. But this guy had to be in the 160s.

“I’ll go check,” Tobio replied, fleeing into the storage room. But not before he dropped his tag key on the way in, having to bend over to pick it up and unlock the door again. At least he didn’t smack his head on the handle on the way back up. 

Shoyo, actual Shoyo was here. In his store. 

It was sort of surreal and Tobio wondered if he was perhaps being tested by whoever above. Shoyo was a YouTuber, not necessarily a celebrity, but he probably made money off the channel. But because Tobio had watched him and fallen asleep to his voice, many, many times it felt really weird.

It could’ve been worse, Tobio convinced himself. 

It could’ve been a porn star he recognized. Brent Corrigan for example.

It took him less than a minute to find the mattress Shoyo was talking about; it was a popular and cheap brand and Tobio had sold many of them. He casually took a detour to pass the mirrors, make sure his hair wasn’t a mess, before exiting the storage room again. 

Shoyo stood there, patiently waiting, and smiled when he saw him walking over, carrying the rolled up mattress. 

“Thank you so much,” Shoyo said, reaching out to take the mattress from him but Tobio insisted. 

“I’ll bring it to the counter for you. Was there anything else you needed?” he asked, trying to sound as cool and calm as possible. If what his friends were saying was true, he wasn’t particularly unattractive. Then again Tobio couldn’t really remember putting this must effort into flirting before this. Since last year of high school and now that it was over he’d found the fun in going out, still mostly getting dragged out by Nishinoya or Tanaka. If Tobio wanted to get laid he usually did. 

While walking up to the counter with his costumer behind, he found Bokuto staring intently at something under the desk. Tobio narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat and watching his coworker almost jump in his seat, straighten up and at least immediately pocket his phone. 

“My mom had called,” he whispered only for Tobio to hear but he simply ignored him as he put the mattress down to log into the cashier. 

“Not so many people here today?” Shoyo asked. 

“Really? Can’t you see all these lines of people?” Tobio dared to joke and was rewarded with a light laugh, making even Tobio crack a smile. When he heard Bokuto laugh next to him he wanted to turn his head to glare at him. 

“Oh, Bokuto, can you help her with the shopping carts outside,” he asked instead, gesturing to an old lady struggling with the carts by the stand outside. And yes, Bokuto, it was indeed slightly raining outside. How awful. 

Nonetheless his coworker grabbed one of the coats hanging behind them and ran outside. 

Easy enough.

“Do you want it delivered or are you bringing it now?” Tobio continued, scanning the bar and making sure the price was correct. 

“I’ll take it now,” he smiled, inserting his card when Tobio placed the reader on the desk. 

He stared at his computer screen, watching the transaction progress and figured this was his chance. 

“Uh, by any chance, do you have a YouTube channel?” he asked, trying to sound only mildly curious. The wooden counter was worn under his fingers as he grabbed it a bit tighter, out of Shoyo’s vision. 

“I do! I make ASMR and gaming videos,” he smiled knowingly. He had totally figured Tobio recognized him for something then. 

But gaming? Tobio had no idea he did that stuff. Must be on another channel. 

“I think I’ve seen a few, I thought I recognized you,” he admitted, reaching for the printer where the recite would appear. 

“Thank you! I really enjoy making both of them, it keeps food on the table,” he embarrassedly laughed. “Or whole mattresses on my bed, I guess,” he added, still smiling. 

Tobio slowly nodded, not having thought about it like that before. He knew people on YouTube could make some serious money but if he remembered correctly the SugaShoyo channel only had around 50 thousand subscribers. He had no idea what that translated into cash but figured not too much. He couldn’t be rich with the mattress he was buying. 

It made him curious to as if Shoyo still lived at home or if he could afford living on his own. Or wasn’t he rooming with Sugawara? He thought he had read or heard that somewhere. 

“I’ll bag it for you, give me a second,” Tobio absently said, grabbing one of the bigger plastic bags they had, expertly covering the roll of mattress with it and turning it upside down, handing the handles to Shoyo. 

“And here’s the recite. It’s got 3 years guarantee like the other Kuraudo mattresses, but just come in again if you have any questions or wonder anything,” Tobio said, giving Shoyo his grin that had worked on one of his old classmates he met last week at the bar. Her morning breath the day after had been out of this world, however. 

“Thank you for your help, have a nice day!” Shoyo waved as he exited, half running towards one of the smaller cars in the parking lot. His car didn’t have a remote key and Shoyo struggled with the lock for a second, making Tobio want to rush out there to help him. But then he got the door open, stuffing the mattress in the backseat before running around to jump into the front, driving away a couple seconds later. 

And running inside came Bokuto instead. 

◀ ◁ ◂ ◃ ◄ ◅ ◆ ◇ ◈ ◉ ◊

Tobio was on for the evening shift the next day as well; he usually had Thursdays, Fridays and Sunday mornings. As long as he took shifts when he was free he was allowed to give his shifts away when volleyball was colliding with his working hours. 

And when he walked onto the floor at 15:57 he was met with a pair of brown eyes looking straight at him. 

What the-

“Hi again,” Shoyo said, clearly surprised as well. 

“Hello,” Tobio said, absently straightening out his shirt. He wanted to look down and make sure his nametag wasn’t upside down as they many times tended to spin around on the little magnet. 

“I forgot I needed some sheets,” Shoyo explained instead, Tobio watching his left hand still hold a package of regular white ones. And he could see, even from here, that it wasn’t a full package which would be the size Shoyo needed. If he actually brought it to the counter he would say something, but now he gently smiled instead. 

“Well yeah, you need those too,” Tobio chuckled. 

“I’ll be at the counter,” he continued, giving Shoyo a small wave before walking over to Akaashi disinterestedly listening to a woman complain about her couch being ruined. Tobio helped the two customers who stood in line after the loud lady at the second cash register, vaguely listening to Akaashi repeat that the guarantee didn’t cover animals destroying the property. He suggested she checked with her home insurance or whatever cat insurance her lovelies had. Tobio started shuffling between papers when he was done with the two customers, trying to appear as if he wasn’t listening. 

He was intently waiting for her to say the magic words. 

“I want to speak to the manager,” she said and Tobio bent down behind the counter so his face wouldn’t reveal his humor. He was still pretending to look for things in the drawers but looked up at Akaashi’s face. 

“Here I am,” he said, keeping his piercing eyes on her. Tobio could hear the offended gasp and desperately wanted to see her face but knew he wouldn’t be able to contain his laughter. 

“Well then, Mrs. Manager, I think this is a terrible business and the customer service has been, quite frankly, awful today. I will no longer be shopping at this store and I will tell my friends the same. Goodbye,” she said, Tobio finally standing up, holding a random stack of paper. 

“Goodbye,” Akaashi said, tiredly turning to look at Tobio. 

“Fucking hag,” he said, rubbing his eye groggily. 

“Wasn’t she the one complaining about the soaps like a couple weeks back?” Tobio asked, unable to hide his smile. 

“I was thinking the same, so it must have been her. No wonder Yachi seemed so scared when she called for me back then,” Akaashi said, walking back to the computer to open up the store office program. 

Tobio put back the paper stack he had pretended to look for and instead logged into their main cash register. A young couple came in asking if they had bathroom mats which Tobio pointed them towards. He was still a bit on his toes, waiting for Shoyo to appear around a corner to pay whatever sheets he found. 

“Kageyama?” Akaashi asked from behind him and the black-haired turned around to look at his boss. 

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about Bokuto so far?” he asked, still tapping away on the keyboard. 

“Uh, I think he’s nice. A little overenthusiastic but it’s better than being lazy,” Tobio shrugged. In all honesty, Bokuto was already starting to annoy him a bit. But he did the work he was supposed to, which was the important part. 

“Give me one reason to fire him and I will,” Akaashi deadpanned and Tobio turned around to look at him again. 

“Ah… okay,” Tobio slowly replied, not wanting to pry. 

“Will you be able to do both Saturday and Sunday next week? I can shorten your hours on Friday if you want to,” Akaashi asked before leaving. Tobio scratched his arm, unsure if he had anything planned or not. 

“You can check your calendar, I know all you kids have your phones on you anyway,” his boss said, still wearing his bored expression. Tobio remembered Bokuto using his phone yesterday but while he found the grey-haired guy a bit annoying he wasn’t about to get him fired because of it. Plus, his boss wasn’t much older than him but he felt like it wasn’t time to reply with that; Akaashi seemed tired as it was. Instead he fetched his phone from his pocket, at least hiding it behind the counter in case a costumer entered the store, and checked his schedule. 

“I can work, and I’ll take my regular hours at Friday too. I need the money,” he said and Akaashi gave him a short smile. He didn’t really need the money, he was still living at home after all and almost everything he earned went into his savings and stayed there. 

“Thanks Tobio. I’ll text you the hours later. Have a nice weekend,” Akaashi said, waving the papers he had printed as he left towards their staff room. 

Tobio pocketed his phone again, taking a look at the monitor with the security cameras. He spent the next couple minutes watching the young couple argue over the different rugs, wishing the cameras has voice recording as well. 

After a couple of minutes Shoyo came up to the counter, Tobio almost having forgotten he was in their store in the first place. 

“Hi,” the red-head repeated and placed a package of sheets on the counter. It was the bright green ones that had been lying in the clearance section for more than a month now. The price had been lowered more than twice yet Tobio had to dust them off every time he worked because nobody bought them. 

He scanned the package nonetheless, after making sure Shoyo at least picked the right size, and then bagged the sheets. 

“It’s much colder today that yesterday, isn’t it?” Shoyo asked and Tobio heard the token fall into place. Talking about the weather and buying the cheapest sheets possible had to mean only one thing; Shoyo came back because he was interested. 

“I think so, but at least it’s not raining today,” Tobio replied, feeling braver. He took his time checking Shoyo’s stuff out this time. 

“That’s true,” the shorter admitted, glancing out the doors. 

Tobio gathered a bit more courage. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what got you into ASMR?”

Now that was a conversation starter. The store was basically as empty as yesterday and Tobio desperately hoped no other customer would appear to interrupt them. He also hoped the younger couple took their sweet time deciding on a bathroom carpet or mirror or whatever it was they were looking for again. 

“Eh, well, I’m sharing the channel with my roommate Sugawara,” Shoyo explained, half as a question to see if Tobio knew at least that much. The black-haired nodded, leaning slightly on the counter. 

“Suga found it through his studies. He’s doing psychology and heard it from one of the mindset studies. Out of curiosity he gave it a shot and then told me about it,” he said. 

“Are you studying as well?” Tobio asked, having already placed the bag and recite on the counter, glad Shoyo didn’t just take it and leave now that they were done. 

“No, not at the moment,” he spoke a bit slowly, then added; “I dropped out of economics after my first year,” he admitted, visibly embarrassed. 

“Wasn’t your thing?” Tobio asked, trying to assure Shoyo there absolutely wasn’t anything wrong with that. Hell, he himself hadn’t even started anything to drop out of. He just couldn’t decide. 

“Basically, yeah. With my two YouTube channels I’m having way more fun,” he lightheartedly replied. 

“I’m not studying either. Instead I’m doing this,” Tobio said, gesturing around him, “and while I’m sure it’s not as fun as your job, it’s still a good job.”

“That’s cool,” Shoyo said and paused, “do you work here a lot?”

“Not really, usually three times a week. I’ve got another job at a camera store downtown but I hardly ever work there now that they had to decrease the business. So since I’m not studying I’ve got a lot of free times in which I mostly play volleyball,” Tobio said, watching to see if he got a reaction on the sport. There was none other than another “cool” from Shoyo. 

They stood in silence for a while and Tobio desperately wanted to clear his throat. 

Instead he broke the ice and asked if Shoyo wanted to meet for coffee ‘or something sometime’. 

“I’d love to,” the shorter immediately replied, as if it had been what he was waiting for the entire time. 

◀ ◁ ◂ ◃ ◄ ◅ ◆ ◇ ◈ ◉ ◊

“Shit. Do you have condoms?” Shoyo asked in his hurry as Tobio followed him through the door. It was dark outside but the staircase to Shoyo’s apartment was lit up like a sunny day in July. Tobio’s shoes were kind of painful and he just wanted to kick them off, preferably kick of the rest of his clothes as well. 

“Yeah,” he replied, shrugging out of his jacket as Shoyo closed the door behind them. 

“Good,” the red-head snickered, turning to Tobio again to pull on his hair, coaxing him to bend down so he could kiss him again. 

Kissing Shoyo was still new to Tobio. He’d only done so for the first time that evening, and while they both had taken an extra beer at dinner he knew he was ready for something more. Had been aching for it for a while now. 

Warm hands slid over his back and down to his ass where they squeezed, Tobio leaning forwards to grab Shoyo’s hips in return. The other seemed to get the message and jumped up to wrap his legs around Tobio’s hips. He pressed him against a wall, moving their clothed crotches together in desperation. 

The helpless moans against his ear were both familiar and alien to him, even as this was the first time they would do this. Tobio leaned down to bury his face against his neck. 

“Fuck, I love your voice,” he said, breathing hot air against Hinata’s sun kissed skin. 

“I know,” the other smugly replied and Tobio couldn’t help but to chuckle. 

When they reached the bedroom he brought out his wallet only to stare at it in silence. 

Fuck. 

Shit. 

Shit fuck. 

“I forgot,” he stared blankly at Shoyo who also had stopped to look at him. Tobio couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread. He didn’t know what was worse, that he had forgotten the condoms or that he had indeed forgotten the condoms and probably left them on his desk at home. Right where his mother could see them. 

“Aw shit,” Shoyo said. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio said, still a bit stumped at what to do. 

“Damn it, I’ll go check if Suga has some hidden somewhere,” Shoyo said, running out from his room in only boxers. 

Tobio slowly looked around the room while he had his chance. He didn’t recognize it but also remembered Shoyo telling him he and Suga recorded in the living room. Instead he shuffled out of his pants and sat on the bed, scratching his arm. 

“Man, I found some stuff I wish I didn’t,” Shoyo said as he arrived, throwing two condoms on the bed. 

“Are they water based?” Tobio asked, watching Shoyo close the door and turn off the lights. He had some fairy lights hanging over his desk, the orange and pink light softly filling the room. 

“Yeah, he’s gay too,” Shoyo absently replied, “though he had some studded and ribbed ones which I never want to bring up again,” he chuckled. 

“Oh wow, that’s… daring,” Tobio said, crawling up to the other who sat on the bed, taking out a bottle of lube from his nightstand. 

“Mhm, I heard they’re awful.”

Tobio leaned over the shorter male, sliding right up between his legs and distracting him with another kiss. 

Shoyo let his hands slide up Tobio’s shirt before removing it over his head, almost moaning aloud at the sight of what volleyball practice had done to him. He already adored Tobio’s arms and took every moment to touch them, but his abs and chest muscles he had only ever seen through tight fitted shirts. To finally run his hands over the warm skin was amazing; it kind of felt like he had won something new and expensive and it was finally his to do and touch however he wanted. 

And from the view he had of those tented boxers he was surely not to be disappointed at that department either. If anything, it just made him more self-conscious. 

Shoyo gathered courage and slid his palm down to rub and feel the other through the thin garment, looking up to watch the reaction on Tobio’s face. And a reaction he got. 

“Fuck,” he moaned and Shoyo grinned. 

“Mhm,” the shorter replied again, feeling a need to taste and touch more. So he leaned forwards, licking up his neck and kissing over his muscular shoulders.

“You’re gonna take good care of me, aren’t you Tobio?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He knew Tobio was a total sucker for his voice; he had known about Shoyo long before after all. ASMR could be sexual, it usually wasn’t, but Shoyo had been eager to try it almost since he started. He knew Suga had, for some porn site he had awkwardly shown him, but since Daichi apparently got a bit pissed because of it he stopped and went back to regular, family friendly videos on the innocent, dear old YouTube. 

“I want you to thrust this big thing inside of me, and make me feel good.” Shoyo held one hand behind Tobio’s neck to keep him in place as he whispered seductively in his ear, his other still occupied with his growing cock. 

“Can you do that for me, Tobio?” he added, stroking him faster.

“Fuck, Shoyo,” Tobio replied and leaned over the shorter male, lying them down on the bed. 

“I want these off,” Shoyo said, voice back to normal volume as he tugged on Tobio’s boxers. He threw off his shirt and got help to wiggle out of his own boxers, his attention a bit distracted by the tan length between Tobio’s legs. Shoyo usually had big expectations when it came to his men, literally, but this was beyond amazing. His last lay had been quite a disappointment, especially considering his height and from what Shoyo had heard about Russians. 

Tobio’s lips against his brought him out of his distraction and he tilted his head, trying to stop grinning into the kiss. His hands were bigger than Shoyo’s and felt much warmer as they caressed his sides, up and down and then further to his thighs. With gentleness but determination Tobio pushed them apart, moving closer in-between his legs. 

“Shoyo,” a loud voice suddenly called and the door opened loudly. 

“Have you been in my room- Oops,” Sugawara’s voice echoed in the room as Shoyo quickly sat up, knocking his body and head against Tobio’s. He eyes flew to the quickly closing door as he paled, ignoring Tobio grunting next to him. 

“Sorry,” he heard his roommate call from outside the door. “I have to study though, so I’ll be in my room with my headphones on max. Use protection!”

Fucking hell. 

Shoyo put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“That’s awful, I’m so sorry,” he chuckled, turning to look at Tobio who had gotten a lot paler. And was protecting himself downstairs with both hands. 

“Aw shit, I totally killed your boner, didn’t I?”

Tobio’s face of utter pain was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, in no way, shitting on Russian people.  
> I am, however, totally shitting on Lev.  
> _______
> 
> If you liked it in anyway, please let me know! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
